HTTYD: HiccupXAstrid
by YeeJian
Summary: My first HiccupXAstrid fan-fiction. :) Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Gobber & Toothless Cressida Cowell
1. Combat Lessons

HiccupXAstrid - Combat Lessons

The salty-sea air filled the small village of Berk as vikings came to and fro doing their business. Some going to the barrack to polish their swordsmanship or to repair their fishing nets. However, most of them were having their daily ride on their dragons who were impatient to be off.

A blonde teenage girl was walking through the streets. She was wearing a sleeveless green and blue striped woolen shirt with spiked shoulder pads. Strapped behind her back was a battle-ax. She stopped in front of a big house; the chieftain house.

But Astrid wasn't interested in seeing the chief of the vikings. She was looking for someone else. His son exactly. She entered the house and went to the back. She knew that Hiccup's workshop was behind the house. As Astrid poked her head into the workshop, she saw drawings and diagrams of Odin-knows-what and Hiccup's unfinished projects. There were, however, no signs of Hiccup or Toothless, the Night Fury and Hiccup's best friend.

"Looking for Hiccup?" boomed a voice.

Astrid whirled around and stood face-to-face... well, face-to-stomach, with the viking chieftain; Stoick the Vast. Despite his gruff tone and awesome bearing, he was really kind.

Astrid, unsure on how to address her chieftain, nodded. Stoick, his eyes twinkling, said, "He is at Gobber's place polishing his smithing."

"Thanks", Astrid said before running off. Gobber the Belch was Hiccup's mentor in weapon making and Hiccup also have his own workshop behind the blacksmith for making harnesses for dragons. After a long jog, she reached the workshop and heard the banging of metal on metal. Opening the door was Hiccup shaping a broadsword.

Hiccup was shorter than Astrid by an inch and a metal false-leg was attached to his left leg after suffering injuries from battling the Green Death. At first, Hiccup was distressed that he couldn't ride Toothless anymore but the new harness that Gobber made for Toothless was suited for Hiccup's new leg. After a few weeks, Hiccup got used with his new leg and had less difficulty in walking around the village.

Hiccup finished shaping the sword and now attached the hilt to it. Along the progress, a giant, dark shape laid in the dark corner, napping. Toothless found it difficult in catching forty winks when his young friend keeps hitting that hammer over a blade. Noticing Astrid, it growled; to aware Hiccup that there was another presence.

"I see you're busy at work already", Astrid said as she entered the room.

"Hey Astrid", Hiccup turned around, a smile on his face. "Finished your morning training already?"

"Yup", Astrid confirmed. "So what masterpiece have you come out with?"

Hiccup grinned. "What do you think?"

The broadsword was narrow and long but razor sharp. The hilt was shaped like a dragon, the Monstrous Nightmare or the Bad Nadder Astrid wasn't sure. When she grabbed the sword and swung it, she nodded approvingly. It was light and it was comfortable to hold the hilt. It was a good weapon of destruction.

"Your weapon-making have been improving", she said, grinning, as she handed the sword back to Hiccup, who shrugged.

"After hanging with Gobber for the rest of your life, you'll get the hang of it."

Astrid giggled. "It's a perfect weapon for you."

"Oh no! I doubt I could handle it! Maybe I give it to Tuffnut or Snoutlout to try it."

"Then why did you made it for?" Astrid smile faded. "To give as a present?"

"Well", Hiccup. "Weapon-making is a kind of a habit of mine."

"Ridiculous! Isn't it time for you to learn how to fight?"

"But we're not fighting dragons anymore."

"Then what about pirates? Rival-vikings? Or Romans?"

"But they never bother us."

"What if they do?"

"But..."

"Don't start another sentence with but!" Astrid snapped.

"Sorry", Hiccup apologized. "The point is, I can't fight with this leg of mine so..."

"Stop making excuses, Hiccup!" Astrid exploded. "You can fly on Toothless for Thor's sake! If a battle does come, what role are you going to play?"

"Erm...", Hiccup said. "Strategist? Or engineer?" He added a bit too hopefully. "Besides, I've been inventing a new cannon that not only capture flying targets but also..."

Astrid, like most female vikings, lost her temper. "THAT'S IT!" Hiccup jumped at her voice. Even the listening Toothless was startled. "Hiccup! From today onwards, you're starting combat lessons! NOW!"

She roughly grabbed Hiccup by the collar and dragged him into the broad daylight. When they were going out, Astrid grabbed the newly made sword and a wooden shield in her left hand while her right was dragging Hiccup. Following behind them was Toothless, dragging his sleeping tail. Both humans and dragons on the streets stared as Astrid was dragging the chief's son as if he was a rag doll.

"Ouch", Hiccup said as he felt his buttocks rubbing against stones and sand. "Astrid, who is going to train me? Gobber is busy with repairing the ships so he is kinda busy at the moment! Dad have other matters to deal with..."

Astrid stopped and pulled his face until their eyes met. "There's no problem. I'll be training you!"

*

"Come on!" Astrid barked. "Lift that shield to your chest! Do you want a spear impaled to your chest or something? Get that fighting stance properly. An amateur could swing a heavy axe at your head before you could say 'Thor's hammer'! Put more energy into swinging that sword!"

Astrid had dragged Hiccup to where she had discovered Hiccup's and Toothless' forbidden friendship. She now turned it from a sanctuary to a private training ground. As Astrid barked out orders, Hiccup followed her instructions, grunting and panting. Luckily for him that the sword he had made was meant for fast fighters.

When Astrid made her announcement of tutoring him in combat, he had two feelings; happiness and wariness. The former was the girl he loved will be his private teacher. The latter was Astrid was a strict and stern teacher. Strong too when she slammed that axe of hers onto his shield. At least he could hold on for one minute.

Toothless was lying on top of a rock, watching Hiccup and Astrid exchanging blows at each other with one eye. He snorted. If those two young vikings were his enemies, he could easily tear them limb from limb. Astrid could prove to be a strong adversary, there no doubt, but he still can beat her. As for Hiccup...

After a few minutes, the fight was heating up and Astrid had to double her actions. Even her strongest attacks were blocked by Hiccup's shield. Then, Hiccup stopped attacking and lifted his shied high until only the head is showing and softly tapped his sword at the side of his shield. He slowly marched forward towards Astrid.

Astrid frowned. There was something familiar with Hiccup's movements. Shrugging, she brought her axe onto him, only to fall to the ground as Hiccup moved aside at the last moment and made a jest stab to her back. Astrid rolled away from his sword and onto her feet. She charged again and her axe met resistance, only to jumped back quickly when Hiccup made another stab at her stomach. Her eyes widen in surprise. How in Odin's helmet did Hiccup's swordsmanship improved?

Toothless shook his head in admiration for his friend. During one of their flying trips, they spotted a Roman Galley sailing towards one of their own ports. On board, some of the new legionaries were practicing field combat and fighting techniques. Toothless and Hiccup were above the clouds so they could observe their training without being detected. Look as if Hiccup had memorized their formations and was now using it against Astrid. Even though Hiccup was doing well with the Romans' way of fighting, there were some flaws...

Astrid, who by now was suspicious what formation Hiccup was using, growled and charged for the third time. But instead of using her axe, she used her right foot as a bartering ram and kicked Hiccup's shield. Because Hiccup was using his metal leg as support, he stumbled and fell hard onto the ground. He groaned as he tried to get up but was stopped by Astrid who planted her foot onto his chest.

"All right, Hiccup", Astrid panted, sweating heavily. "That was impressive but where in Valhalla did you learn how to fight like a Roman?"

Hiccup became uncomfortable. "It's a long story... Ouch!" he cried when Astrid's foot dug deeper into his chest.

"I've got time!"

Hiccup had no choice but to tell Astrid about his and Toothless' observation on the Roman Galley and their training exercises. When he finished, Astrid increased her strength on her foot, causing him to gasped. "You idiot! What if they spotted you? You and Toothless could have gotten yourself shot by arrows!"

"A- Astrid", Hiccup choked. "C- calm - d -down..." Astrid released her foot from Hiccup's chest and lifting him up to his feet. "Toothless was good enough to hide in the clouds..."

Astrid turned an angry glance to Toothless, who shook his shoulder as if to say, "Don't get me involve with this. Go solve your own problems."

"And besides", Hiccup continued. "Romans used only javelins to throw. There were no archers in a Roman Legion."

Astrid raised her eye-brow in suspicious. "And how did you know they were no archers in a Roman Legion?"

Hiccup calmly answered, "I read about it in Gobber's Art of War."

Astrid nodded, satisfied. Then without warning, punched Hiccup on the arm; causing him to stumble and to rub his arm. "That's for being reckless!" she said.

Then she pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the mouth. She released him and said, "That's for your hard work today."

Toothless rolled his eyes. Can't she try something different than the same old antics?

Astrid picked up her axe while Hiccup collected his sword and shield. Astrid grinned at him. "Great job in surprising me! Okay, tomorrow you can have a day off."

"What?" Hiccup said. "I don't mind doing another class tomorrow."

"Not you, I need a break. See you tomorrow anyway."

"See you!"

Astrid waved farewell and sprinted back to the village. Toothless walked until he was at Hiccup's side, giving his friend an accusing look. Hiccup didn't read Gobber's Art of War. It was mainly about screaming at the top of your lungs and charging while waving an axe.

Hiccup gave Toothless a rueful grin. "I wonder if I should have told Astrid that I had History lessons from Camicazi when I was younger."


	2. A New Player

AstridXHiccupXCamicazi

The island of Berk was peacefully normal like any other day with vikings launching their ships to go out fishing or feeding their dragons. The vikings of Berk were training with blades or sharing a keg of ale with each other. Gobber the Belch's dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, was consuming almost a barrel of beer; from Gobber's own stores!

Hiccup and Astrid were walking through the villages with Toothless and Astrid's Bad Nadder behind them. On very rare occasions, Astrid and Hiccup were holding hands as they were walking, ignoring the grins from passing vikings.

"It's great that the worst of the Winter have passed already." Hiccup said.

"Yeah", Astrid agreed. "Hey Hiccup, what about we take a ride?"

Hiccup smiled at her. "Sure!" He turned to Toothless. "What about you guys?"

Toothless gave his toothless grin while the Bad Nadder nodded his head. However, before they could do anything, they heard a cry from the docks:

"Ship ahoy!"

Hiccup and Astrid turned to where the sound came from as curious vikings half-run towards the docks. Normally the look-out will only announced an approaching of a ship if it wasn't their own. Look as if Berk is receiving some visitors.

Hiccup and Astrid trotted towards the docks with their dragons behind them. They saw what was causing the commotions. A wooden ship with red sails were approaching the docks. The ship had reached the docks and one one of the rowers threw a rope so someone could tie it.

Hiccup and Astrid managed to elbow their way through the front when a slim figure stood on the edge of the boat. That figure happened to be a girl same age as Hiccup or Astrid. She had long, shoulder-lenght, blonde hair that flowed loosely and blue-sea eyes. She wore a red-colored dress that ended to her knees and it was sleeveless with grey-coloured furs covering her shoulders. A jade necklace hung around her neck, her ears were pierced with golden bangles and around her hips was a short sword. To everyone, she was the incarnation of Sjöfn, the Viking's Goddess of Love.

To the surprise of everybody, the girl caught Hiccup's face in the crowd and as light as a cat, jumped onto him. Before the landed onto Hiccup, Hiccup uttered in surprise,

"Camicazi?"

Camicazi prevented him from saying anymore as she now sat on him. "Hiccup!" she squealed playfully, hugging Hiccup's head. "Long time no see! How are you? I heard that you tame dragons and stuff! How did you do it?" She frowned when her leg felt something metal and looked down. She saw Hiccup's metal leg. "By Freya!" she cried. "What happened to your leg?"

Hiccup finally found his breath. "Camicazi, it's good to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit", Camicazi laughed as she allowed Hiccup to stand up. "Since you never visit me for so many years! And, there were rumors about you defeating one giant of a dragon! Was it all true!"

"Yeah", Hiccup nodded. Toothless chose to appear at that moment and stood besides Hiccup. He gave Camicazi a growl.

"Who is this?" Camicazi asked, in awe.

"Camicazi", Hiccup introduced. "This is Toothless. Toothless, Camicazi."

Toothless was hesitant when Camicazi held her hands to touch him but after glancing at Hiccup, he allowed her to touch him. Soon, Camicazi was scratching behind his ears. Camicazi smiled.

"Let be friends Toothless!" she said cheerfully.

Toothless surprisingly gave a dragon-like purr and now, the crowd that had gathered to witness this unexpected arrival murmured to each other;

"It's Camicazi!"

"You mean that viking princess?"

"She always mistook Hiccup for a Roman, right?"

"I can't believe she grew up to be a fine lady."

Astrid, feeling she was being left out, moved at Hiccup's side. Camicazi finally noticed her.

"And you're?"

"Astrid", Astrid answered shortly. "Hiccup's girlfriend!"

There were a gasp from not only Hiccup but from the crowd. Camicazi raised an eye-brow.

"Girlfriend? Hiccup, aren't we childhood friends? I thought I'll be yours intended?"

Astrid stepped in front of Hiccup. "I'm not letting some pretty-face having him!"

"Nor am I allowing a brainless whore touching him!" Camicazi retorted.

"Say that to my face!" said Astrid as stood chest to chest with Camicazi, both pair of eyes burning with jealousy. Hiccup tried to break them apart.

"Come on girls!" he said. "Don't cause a scene here..."

"Hiccup!" Astrid snapped. "Don't butt into this!"

"Don't talk to my Hiccup like that!" Camicazi fired back.

"What's going on here?" boomed a voice. The crowd respectively parted away for a towering figure who wore a mailed shirt, a fur cloak and a horned helmet. His shaggy, red beard reached until his stomach and his green eyes scanned the scene. The two girls stopped fighting.

Stoick the Vast was surprise at what he saw, then it changed to a genuine welcome, "Why, isn't it Camicazi?"

*

"So you're here for a visit?" Stoick said as he poured goats milk for Camicazi. "How's your mother these days?"

"She is fine", Camicazi said cooly, accepting the mug of goats milk. "Actually, it was her who suggested that I made this trip."

Stoick had brought Camicazi to the Great Hall to give her refreshments of Goats milk and bread and cheese. This was a normal gesture of welcome in viking society. Hiccup and Astrid followed them into the Great Hall.

Hiccup leaned towards Astrid. "Camicazi's mother is the leader of her own tribe."

Astrid nodded and glared at Camicazi who was continue saying, "Actually, I came here for no idle visiting. I came to propose a marriage."

There were a stunned silence in the room. Finally, Stoick broke the silence, "With who?"

"Well", Camicazi said. "I'm a daughter of a viking chieftain. Soooo, I must marry someone with the same status as mine." She grinned at everybody. "Take a wild guess who it is!"

"Erm...", Hiccup began uncertainly. "Would that be me?"

"Right!" Camicazi cried cheerfully. Then her smile faded when she saw Hiccup's crestfallen face. She pouted, "It seems you disapproved."

"W-well, n-no", Hiccup stammered. "I-it j-just..." He took one glance at Astrid's burning face and then turned towards Stoick. "Dad, can I have a word with you?"

Stoick, who also felt the tensed atmosphere in the room, nodded and then excused himself, "Ladies, can you give me a moment?"

With that father and son entered a private room of the Great Hall.

*

"Dad!" Hiccup was the first to cry. "What're we going to do?"

To Hiccup, his father was fierce, stern, gruff yet kind in any way. Now, for the first time in his Hiccup's life, his father was uncomfortable.

"Son", he began. "I know you're in love with Astrid but you and Camicazi are childhood friends..."

"I know! I know!" Hiccup said, throwing his arms. "But now I'm in a dilemma! How am I going to choose one of them without getting murdered?"

Stoick put on a thoughtful face before replying, "What about marrying the two of them?"

"WHAT?!" Hiccup almost shouted. Luckily for him, the rooms were sound-proofed.

"Well", Stoick started uncomfortably. "Polygamy is... discouraged but not forbidden in the viking community. And... the idea of getting more grandchildren is really... appealing."

Hiccup was gaping at him. Stoick, seeing his son's reaction, shrugged and muttered, "It was worth a try."

*

"What do you see in Hiccup anyway?" Astrid asked abruptly, her curiosity too great.

Camicazi sipped a bit of her goats milk before answering. "Well, he is... nice, smart, a good craftsman and a very good pupil! He was my best history student!"

"History student?" Astrid asked, frowning.

"Well", Camicazi added. "My only history student. I taught him tactics and history of war. I'm a better teacher then Gobber come to think of it."

"I'm also Hiccup's combat tutor", Astrid said.

"Bah!" Camicazi said dismissively. "Anybody can swing a sword but it does not win battles. But this", she tapped her head. "What wins battles."

"In a civilized world maybe", Astrid agreed with a smirk. "But in a viking society, the only post you'll be getting are either a housewife or a medicine woman."

"At least I'm using my intelligence to good use", Camicazi retorted. "Not like a brainless ox causing havoc by swinging an axe!"

"You take that back!" Astrid snarled as she stood up and gripped her axe. "One more word out of you and I'm so going to brain you with my axe!"

Camicazi also stood up, half unsheathing her sword. "You're not the only one that can fight! Like Hiccup, I too am an expert swords-woman!"

Before they could exchange hits, the door to the room where Stoick and Hiccup went into opened.

*

"All right", Stoick said. "The best cause of actions is to invite Camicazi to stay here in Berk for some time until we figure something out."

Hiccup frowned. "Is that the best option?"

Stoick frowned terribly. "Do you have a better plan?"

Hiccup was about to open his mouth suggesting they should insist Camicazi should return home but he quickly shut his mouth. That was a bad move for his career as the next chieftain, not to mention a wrong thing to do in diplomacy.

"As I was saying", Stoick continued. "You will invite her to stay and..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Hiccup interrupted. "Me? What about you?"

"But this is your responsibilities!"

"But you're the chieftain!"

"But you're the chieftain's heir!"

"But they will respect the decision of the chieftain!"

"Fine!" Stoick announced exasperated. "We will both invite her! Deal?"

Hiccup nodded and Stoick pushed the door opened.

*

Astrid and Camicazi quickly sat down when Stoick and Hiccup reentered the Great Hall.

"Ahem", Stoick coughed. "Camicazi, we're honored that you laid a proposal of marriage to my on..."

Stoick gulped when he caught Astrid's glare. Hiccup quickly continued, "However, since it is our customs that the marriage is illegible due to young age, we can't marry until the next two years. So..."

Stoick and Hiccup swallowed before replying in unison, "We will like to invite you to stay in Berk as long as you desire."

Astrid was staring at the both of them, don't know whether to smile at them for postponing the marriage or scream at them for letting Camicazi to stay with them. Camicazi, however, stood up and smiled at them.

"Chieftain Stoick", Camicazi replied. "Hiccup, I will accept your kind invitation to stay on your lovely island."

Stoick smiled. "I'll make sure that you and your crew will have the best lodging we have to offer. Right now, the villagers are feeding them and making them comfortable. Meanwhile, I'll ask Hiccup to escort you to your lodging. You must be tired from your travels."

Hiccup looked at his father in surprise. Since when was that in the agreement. But then he realized something; politeness towards a guest.

"My thanks my chieftain", Camicazi said. "I'm indeed tired." She wrapped her arms around Hiccup's left arm, causing Astrid to scowl. "Will you be so kind, Hiccup?"

"S-sure!" Hiccup stammered and led Camicazi towards the door. Just when they stepped out of the Great Hall, Astrid flung herself on Hiccup's right arm.

"Hiccup! Please escort me home too!"

"Er..." Hiccup stammered. "O-okay!"

Camicazi was tugging onto Hiccup's left arm. "Take me first!"

"No, me!" Astrid said pulling Hiccup's right arm.

Hiccup now knew what a rope used for tug-of-war felt like as the two blondes pulled his body into two different directions. He had to think of what to say before he got torn apart. Finally, he knew what to say.

"Wait! We can both go together! Dad said that the lodging for Camicazi is next to Astrid house!"

The two girls stopped pulling him. Hiccup finally breath in some air and rubbing his overstretched shoulders.

"Fine!" Astrid said.

"Fine by me!" Camicazi replied.

Hiccup breath an inner sigh of relief. They walked towards the two buildings; the lodge for guest and Astrid's own house. They didn't talk much during their walk since the two girls continued to stare daggers at each other. Thank the gods that dad had the sense not to offer Camicazi their own room.

They stopped between the two houses. Camicazi hold Hiccup's hand and said, "Thank you again for inviting me to stay, Hiccup. I hope you will give me a tour around the island tomorrow."

"Anytime", Hiccup returned the smile.

Camicazi pecked him on the cheeks and biding him goodnight, skipped towards her lodging. Hiccup stared at her until he received a punch from Astrid.

"That", she announced. "Is for having another girlfriend!"

Before Hiccup could say that Camicazi wasn't his girlfriend, Astrid gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's for reminding you you have a better one here in Berk!"

With a grim smile, she jogged towards her own house then waving goodbye to Hiccup. Making sure that both girls are safe in their own buildings, Hiccup walked slowly home. Toothless was eating his dinner when Hiccup finally reached his room.

Hiccup put his hands on his hips and sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Toothless just shrugged as if to say, 'Go solve your own love problems.'


	3. A Happy Ending

AstirdXHiccupXCamicazi - End

"This is the barrack where we trained for combat", Hiccup introduced to Camicazi as they made a tour around Berk. "For generations, we have stored weapons such as swords, spears, maces and so on. Next to it is our arsenal where we keep projectile weapons and materials for siege weapons. Over here..."

Since the arrival of Camicazi, the vikings of Berk made efforts in making Camicazi's party feel like home. Camicazi's warriors spent with their host eating, drinking, exchanging stories and brawling. Camicazi, for her part, spent most of her time with Hiccup and with the important members of Berk. As a visiting ambassador for another tribe, it was logical she met with the elder and chieftain of Berk. As for Hiccup, she had two reasons. First; because they were childhood friends. Second; the purpose for her visit was to enter an alliance through marriage with Hiccup.

Behind them was Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, who always follow his friend around and Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend, who was scowling every time Camicazi hugged Hiccup's arm. She was tempted to feed Camicazi to her Bad Nadder but she being a diplomat from another tribe, it was a bad move.

To her surprise, Hiccup led Camicazi out from the village and into the forest.

"This is where we get our supplies of wood, meat and stones. This forests is teeming with all kind of animals from deer to dragons. And..." he stopped when he saw Camicazi shaking. "Are you okay, Camicazi?"

"Just a bit tired", Camicazi said breathlessly. She sat down on a rock. She gestured to Hiccup. "Sit with me."

Astrid glared at Camicazi as Hiccup sat down next to her. Without warning, Camicazi pulled Hiccup closer to her. Hiccup's face was almost touching Camicazi's. Astrid seethed.

"Hiccup", Camicazi pouted. "It had been three days already. I hope you haven't forget about my marriage proposal!"

"I-I'm a-a..." Hiccup swallowed. "I'm s-still c-considering it..."

"How about I speed it up?" Camicazi closed her eyes and moved her face closer to Hiccup's until her lips made contact. However, instead of tasting flesh, she tasted metal. When Camicazi opened her eyes, she saw that she was kissing Astrid's axe, not Hiccup. Camicazi sprang to her feet and started spitting out. She gave an unladylike word and continued coughing.

Astrid, who just brought her axe blade between Hiccup and Camicazi, grinned and said, "Sorry to intrude but isn't it time to feed Toothless, Hiccup?"

Toothless' stomach was already growling from all that touring. Still, Hiccup didn't hear it. Now that Astrid mentioned it, Hiccup started feeling guilty.

"Sorry, bud", Hiccup said as he stood up. "Come on, I'll get you a basket of fish." As Toothless started towards the village, Hiccup turned towards Astrid. "Will you and Camicazi be okay on your own or do you want to come with us?"

Astrid smiled grimly. "Oh, we will be fine. Besides, I've a score to settle with her."

Hiccup turned nervously towards Camicazi, who was panting after getting rid of the metallic taste in her mouth, and said worriedly, "Don't give her an excuse to start a war with Berk."

With that, Hiccup led Toothless to the village. When they were gone, Astrid turned towards Camicazi, who was getting up on her feet, glaring at her.

"You bitch!" she snarled. "You and your uncivilized manner!"

"So say the girl who just used..." Astrid paused before saying smugly. "Obscene words! And besides, in viking society, 'civilized' is never in our dictionary."

"You will pay for this!" Camicazi was unsheathing her sword. "I'll make you pay for ruining my kiss!"

"Oh, you want a fight?" Astrid said as she lifted up her axe. "Then bring it on you 'pretty-face'! Let see if your skills can match your words!"

Camicazi brought her sword down upon Astrid who blocked the blade with her axe. Camicazi, moving like a leopard, swung her sword to Astrid's side. Astrid just deflected it with the wooden end of her axe. It seems Camicazi wasn't all talk after all. The two girls exchanged blows until they reached a deadlock; Camicazi's sword pressing against the shaft of Astrid's axe. Even the eyes were in a deadlock.

"I hope an uncivilized savage such as you understand honor", Camicazi hissed. "For I challenge you for Hiccup's hand in marriage! Whomever win will become Hiccup's bride!"

"Fine by me!" Astrid grunted. She suddenly sprang back, causing Camicazi to stumble forward. "Now enough talk! Let me show you how a real viking fight!"

Astrid brought her axe down on Camicazi who rolled to her side. Getting on her feet, Camicazi slashed at Astrid, bringing up her axe to parry the blow. Next, Camicazi did an under-cut, only to meet the wooden shaft of Astrid's axe. Astrid pushed Camicazi's sword away and using the end of of the axe, hit Camicazi's right cheek. Camicazi fell to the ground, losing her sword. Camicazi jumped to her feet like a cat and tried to retrieve her sword but was blocked by Astrid who still had her axe in her hands.

"Ready to give up?" Astrid smirked. Next thing she knew was that the wind was knocked out of her when Camicazi tackled her in the stomach. Astrid's axe flew out of her hand as she landed onto the ground, hard. She found Camicazi sitting on top of her, rubbing her right cheek. Without warning, Camicazi slapped Astrid on the cheek.

"That's for that cowardly attack just now!" she said and raised her hand to slap again. Before her hand could make contact with flesh, Astrid caught her by the wrist and squeezed it tight. Camicazi screamed in pain and was thrown off. Now it was Astrid who was on top of Camicazi.

"Such a girlish attack", Astrid sneered. "Not worth using!" Astrid punched Camicazi in the stomach. Camicazi gave a gasp as the pain spread. Astrid grabbed a handful of Camicazi's hair and pulled her head back. Camicazi screamed as she dug her fingernails into Astrid hand. Astrid grimaced at the pain Camicazi was inflicting. She punched Camicazi in the belly again and again. Camicazi's resistance slackened as Astrid drove her fist into her abdomen. After a while, Camicazi stopped struggling and moaned as the pain in her belly was too great. Astrid turned Camicazi over, her face facing the ground, and sat on her with her legs pinning Camicazi's hands.

"Right", Astrid began, cracking her knuckles. "Now you're going to know the true meaning of pain."

Astrid leaned forward and wrapped her right arm around Camicazi's neck and using her left hand, pulled Camicazi's long hair.

*

"I know we have been friends for like... ages, Camicazi", Hiccup said. "But... but... I just don't have any specific... feelings for you! I know you're going to be... upset and probably sent a war party against Berk... but we can still be friends, right? I'm so sorry, Camicazi but I'm in love with Astrid! Please... I hope you understand!"

Hiccup looked at his own reflection on the pond when he was rehearsing his speech and then turned to Toothless, who was eating his lunch.

"Well", Hiccup asked. "What do you think?"

Toothless spat out a half-eaten fish and started choking. The gesture was so plain that Hiccup didn't bother to ask for the meaning.

"Thanks a lot", Hiccup said, glaring at Toothless. "You don't need to worry about anything else as long as you get your fish."

Toothless just shrugged and finished his last fish. Sighing, Hiccup picked up the empty basket and started walking. Toothless followed behind him.

"I wonder if the girls are okay?" he asked.

*

"You whore!" Camicazi screeched as Astrid continued to pull her hair. "Let me go!"

Astrid smirked as she whispered into her ears. "Have you given up yet?"

"Never!"

Astrid shrugged and stayed in that position. Camicazi screamed louder. "You know", she said casually. "I could have pulled out your hair but like an honorable warrior, I'm giving you a chance. Either give up, annulled the marriage proposal with Hiccup and go back to your tribe or become bald." When Camicazi remained silent, Astrid pulled harder. "Well?"

Camicazi cursed and then hissed, "Freya curse me! I'll submit! I'll cancel my marriage proposal with Hiccup and I swear by Thor's hammer that I will return home and will never wage war on Berk! So please, let me go!"

Satisfied, Astrid let her go. She even help her own her feet. Camicazi combed her hair sullenly with her fingers. Camicazi retrieved her axe and Camicazi's sword. She tossed the sword to Camicazi, who caught it by the hilt and sheathed it back to its' scabbard.

"I hope you will keep your words", Astrid said.

"I just swore by Thor's hammer that I will keep my words", Camicazi retorted. "Or your vocabulary is so poor."

"That make us even than", Astrid said. "You as the brain and me as the brawn." She hold up her hand. "Anyway, good swordsmanship."

Camicazi stared at her hand as if it was a serpent. Then shook it. "Thanks. And good tactic by the way. I leave Hiccup to you. Please take care of him."

"You know I will."

"Sorry I'm late!"

Astrid and Camicazi turned to see Hiccup and Toothless approaching them.

"I'm sorry", Hiccup began. "But Toothless was taking his sweet time eating his lunch and I was... Hey, what happened to you two?"

Hiccup noticed the ruffled hair, the tears in the clothing and dark patches on both Astrid and Camicazi. Hiccup dreaded the worse; Astrid had taken matters into her own hands.

Camicazi, however, smiled. "Oh, I was giving her a lesson in tactics while she was showing me some fighting moves. We got so carried away that we... dirtied ourselves."

Hiccup don't know whether to breath with relief or not believe her. "In that case", he said instead. "Allow me to escort you to your lodging so you can clean up."

Camicazi shook her head. "It's okay Hiccup! I want to spent some times alone with Toothless since I'm leaving tomorrow."

Hiccup's jaws dropped. "Tomorrow? But you only spent five days with us! And we haven't decided about the..."

"Marriage proposal?" Camicazi interrupted. "Well, I decided to cancel it. I was foolish in thinking that I can steal you away from Astrid." Before Hiccup could utter his astonishment, Camicazi continued, "But we can still be friends, right? I'll even come for your wedding ceremony! So, would it be okay if I spent some time with your dragon? He can take me back."

Hiccup, to surprise to reply, nodded. With a smile, Camicazi followed Toothless back to the village. Hiccup turned to Astrid, who was grinning.

"How did you convince her?" Hiccup wanted to know.

Astrid's grin widened. "Oh this and that."

*

"It was a pleasure having you here", Stoick, chieftain of Berk, began as Camicazi's ship was getting ready to leave. "Please sent my regards to your mother."

Camicazi shook Stoick's hand. "It was an honor, chieftain. And I will." She turned towards Hiccup and hugged him. "I hoped we meet again Hiccup!"

Hiccup nodded while Astrid, even though she settled the feud, growled. Camicazi released Hiccup from the hug and shook hands with Astrid. "We will meet again."

"Hopefully on friendlier terms." Astrid answered.

Camicazi got on the face and waved farewell to them. Slowly, the ship set off into the open sea. Soon, the ship became a speck in the horizon.

"So", Stoick began, looking at his son after waving goodbye to Camicazi. "How did you solve that problem?"

Hiccup just shrugged. "Ask Astrid."

Stoick raised an eyebrow but just shrugged. "Oh well", he added wistfully. "You know, I was hoping that you will marry both Astrid and Camicazi. I mean, think of the many grandchildren I'll be having."

Hiccup, Astrid and almost everybody within earshot gasped and gaped.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Astrid screamed.

Gobber the Belch clapped Stoick on the shoulder. "Don't say that, chief! Come, all you need is a mug of ale to cheer you up!"

"But", Stoick sighed as he followed Gobber. "The idea of having an abundance of grandchildren was appealing."

As Gobber consoled Stoick, the crowd dispersed; either going back to their business or gossiping what will happened if Hiccup ended up with two wives.

Hiccup breath a sigh of relief. "Well that went well."

Suddenly, pain spread in his right arm. He grunted, realizing Astrid had punched him again. He waited for the reason.

"That's", Astrid began. "For leaving me your own problems to solve."

Before Hiccup could say anything, Astrid pulled him closer to her and hugged him. She also gave him the most hardest kiss she could mustered. After a minute, she released him and said;

"That's for being with you forever."

She gave him another kiss on the mouth; sealing the bond with her future husband.


	4. Alternate Ending

"This is the barrack where we trained for combat", Hiccup introduced to Camicazi as they made a tour around Berk. "For generations, we have stored weapons such as swords, spears, maces and so on. Next to it is our arsenal where we keep projectile weapons and materials for siege weapons. Over here..."

Since the arrival of Camicazi, the Vikings of Berk made efforts in making Camicazi's party feel like home. Camicazi's warriors spent with their host eating, drinking, exchanging stories and brawling. Camicazi, for her part, spent most of her time with Hiccup and with the important members of Berk. As a visiting ambassador for another tribe, it was logical she met with the elder and chieftain of Berk. As for Hiccup, she had two reasons. First: because they were childhood friends. Second: the purpose for her visit was to enter an alliance through marriage with Hiccup.

Behind them was Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, who always follow his friend around and Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend, who was scowling every time Camicazi hugged Hiccup's arm. She was tempted to feed Camicazi to her Bad Nadder but she being a diplomat from another tribe, it was a bad move.

To her surprise, Hiccup led Camicazi out from the village and into the forest.

"This is where we get our supplies of wood, meat and stones. This forest is teeming with all kind of animals from deer to dragons. And..." he stopped when he saw Camicazi shaking. "Are you okay, Camicazi?"

"Just a bit tired", Camicazi said breathlessly. She sat down on a rock. She gestured to Hiccup. "Sit with me."

Astrid glared at Camicazi as Hiccup sat down next to her. Without warning, Camicazi pulled Hiccup closer to her. Hiccup's face was almost touching Camicazi's. Astrid seethed.

"Hiccup", Camicazi pouted. "It had been three days already. I hope you haven't forget about my marriage proposal!"

"I-I'm a-a..." Hiccup swallowed. "I'm s-still c-considering it..."

"How about I speed it up?" Camicazi closed her eyes and moved her face closer to Hiccup's until her lips made contact. However, instead of tasting flesh, she tasted metal. When Camicazi opened her eyes, she saw that she was kissing Astrid's axe, not Hiccup. Camicazi sprang to her feet and started spitting out. She gave an unladylike word and continued coughing.

Astrid, who just brought her axe blade between Hiccup and Camicazi, grinned and said, "Sorry to intrude but isn't it time to feed Toothless, Hiccup?"

Toothless' stomach was already growling from all that touring. Still, Hiccup didn't hear it. Now that Astrid mentioned it, Hiccup started feeling guilty.

"Sorry, bud", Hiccup said as he stood up. "Come on, I'll get you a basket of fish." As Toothless started towards the village, Hiccup turned towards Astrid. "Will you and Camicazi be okay on your own or do you want to come with us?"

Astrid smiled grimly. "Oh, we will be fine. Besides, I've a score to settle with her."

Hiccup turned nervously towards Camicazi, who was panting after getting rid of the metallic taste in her mouth, and said worriedly, "Don't give her an excuse to start a war with Berk."

With that, Hiccup led Toothless to the village. When they were gone, Astrid turned towards Camicazi, who was getting up on her feet, glaring at her.

"You bitch!" she snarled. "You and your uncivilized manner!"

"So say the girl who just used..." Astrid paused before saying smugly. "Obscene words! And besides, in Viking society, 'civilized' is never in our dictionary."

"You will pay for this!" Camicazi was unsheathing her sword. "I'll make you pay for ruining my kiss!"

"Oh, you want a fight?" Astrid said as she lifted up her axe. "Then bring it on you 'pretty-face'! Let see if your skills can match your words!"

Camicazi brought her sword down upon Astrid who blocked the blade with her axe. Camicazi, moving like a leopard, swung her sword to Astrid's side. Astrid just deflected it with the wooden end of her axe. It seems Camicazi wasn't all talk after all. The two girls exchanged blows until they reached a deadlock: Camicazi's sword pressing against the shaft of Astrid's axe. Even the eyes were in a deadlock.

"I hope an uncivilized savage such as you understand honor", Camicazi hissed. "For I challenge you for Hiccup's hand in marriage! Whomever win will become Hiccup's bride!"

"Fine by me!" Astrid grunted. She suddenly sprang back, causing Camicazi to stumble forward. "Now enough talk! Let me show you how a real Viking fight!"

Astrid brought her axe down on Camicazi who rolled to her side. Getting on her feet, Camicazi slashed at Astrid, bringing up her axe to parry the blow. Next, Camicazi did an under-cut, only to meet the wooden shaft of Astrid's axe. Astrid pushed Camicazi's sword away and using the end of the axe, hit Camicazi's right cheek. Camicazi fell to the ground, losing her sword. Camicazi jumped to her feet like a cat and tried to retrieve her sword but was blocked by Astrid who still had her axe in her hands. Camicazi screamed and charged towards Astrid. Astrid felt the wind going out of her as Camicazi head-butt her in the stomach. She lost her axe and fell hard to the ground.

She gasped as Camicazi sat on her hard. "See", Camicazi said. "I'm more than a 'pretty face'!"

She slapped Astrid hard on the face. Astrid managed to fling Camicazi off her and quickly got on her feet. Camicazi did the same thing.

"So you want to get rough?"

"Get ready to rumble!"

The two girls charged at each other.

"What am I going to do?" Hiccup asked himself.

He was sitting down on a rock, fifty meters from where Astrid and Camicazi were, playing with a sunflower in his left hand and a buttercup in the right. Besides him was Toothless, gobbling all the fish Hiccup brought for him. When he was done with his lunch, Toothless walked in front of Hiccup and sniffed at both the flowers.

"No, Toothless", Hiccup chuckled. "It's not food." When Toothless just snorted, an idea hit Hiccup. "Hey pal, I need a little favor from you."

Toothless' ears stood up.

"I want you to play the matchmaker", Hiccup held both his hands up. Toothless just looked at him curiously. "Imagine that the sunflower is Camicazi while the buttercup is Astrid. Just indicate who should I marry."

Toothless looked at the sunflower and the buttercup for some time. Before Hiccup could say anything, suddenly Toothless stood on his forelegs and slammed his front legs on Hiccups' hands. Hiccup was violently pulled off the rock into the ground.

"OUCH! Toothless, what was that for? Are you trying to smash my hands or something?" Hiccup glared at his friend, who was giggling. Slowly, Hiccup registered Toothless' choice.

"Are you saying you want me to marry the both of them?" he asked incredulously.

Toothless nodded his head. Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"Did dad bribe you?"

Toothless again nodded: smugly.

Hiccup just sighed, resigned to his fate. "How am I going to break it to them?"

"You're too good", Camicazi panted.

"I underestimated you", Astrid said, out of breath.

The two girls had spent the last five minutes wrestling, pulling at each other hairs, and brawling until they were too exhausted to continue. While fighting each other, they saw each other as worthy opponents.

"Although I hate to admit it", Camicazi finally said. "I kind of respect you."

"Same here", Astrid replied. "You know, maybe it won't be bad if you live here with us."

"Really?" Camicazi asked in surprise. Then a grin appeared on her face. "So does that mean you don't mind sharing Hiccup with me?"

It was Astrid turned to be surprise. Before she could utter a retort, Hiccup came back with Toothless behind him. Astrid and Camicazi quickly tidy themselves before Hiccup was standing right in front of them.

"Sorry for the long wait girls", Hiccup smiled at them. Toothless was really hungry today."

"It's all right", Astrid replied.

"Me and Astrid were having a sisterly conversation", Camicazi said innocently.

Hiccup looked at both of them with concerned looks. Then his expression became worried. It took him some time before he could gather his wits to announced, "I have made my decision. About my future partner."

Astrid and Camicazi jolted when they heard that.

"Well…" Hiccup began nervously. "I know that both of are going to kill me for this but…" He knelt on his knee. "Astrid, Camicazi. Will you marry me? The both of you?"

Toothless rolled his eyes at the drama his friend was portraying in front of him. 'The guy has no dignity!' He thought.

Astrid and Camicazi stared at Hiccup kneeling before them. The silence was only broken when Camicazi squealed.

"Oh Hiccup!" Hiccup felt his ribs cracked when Camicazi hugged him. "I'm so happy you said that! Me and Astrid are going to be good wives to you!"

"You do?" Hiccup asked as he gently pried Camicazi off him. He turned to Astrid.

"That what out 'sisterly' conversation was about." She said grimly.

"I can't wait to tell this to your dad!" Camicazi continued joyfully. "I going to spread the news now!"

After giving Hiccup a kiss in the cheek, Camicazi ran off to the village. Alone with Astrid, Hiccup sighed with relief. Then suddenly he felt pain in his left arm. Toothless flinched, even though he got used with Astrid punching his best friend in the arm, it still hurts.

"That", Astrid said as she rubbed her knuckles, "was for taking so long to decide!"

Before Hiccup could protest, Astrid pulled his shirt and kissed him. After letting him go, she said, "And that, was for making the right decision."

Hiccup rubbed his bruised arm and smiled, "And you're totally in into this?"

Astrid grinned ruefully. "I guess I can get use to it."

Five years have passed in a flash and Berk has not changed in the slightest. Vikings still go on their business in hunting or fishing while dragons still roamed the village as friends of the Vikings. The sky is still blue with clouds decorating it empty spaces and the sea is still tranquil and greenish-blue.

However, today was different because the Vikings of Berk are celebrating the wedding of Chieftain Stoick's son and one of the most respected female Viking on Berk… also the beautiful diplomat from the Bog-Burglars tribe. Stoick, Big-Boobied Bertha and Astrid's parents have completed the dowries exchange and formalities of an Alliance through marriage. Now it was time for the ceremony.

As the brides and the groom were taken to the bathhouse to purify them, the priests began the traditional ritual to honor the Gods and the newly-weds. After a goat was sacrificed on the altar, the wedding ceremony proceeded. Hiccup, Astrid and Camicazi arrived at the site where their wedding took place. Behind them were the entire village and other Vikings from neighboring islands. Stood before the groom and brides was Stoick, who was overseeing the ceremony, and the priests, who were acting as witnesses.

According to Viking's customs, it was necessary that the bride and groom exchanged swords and golden rings. To make equals between them, Astrid exchanged swords with Hiccup while Camicazi exchanged the golden rings. After the vows were taken and the groom and brides kissed, the crowd roared with approval. Following after the ceremony was feast where the Vikings ate and drank until most of them were falling from their sits.

Having their fill of food and entertainment, the newly-weds retreated to their new home where they will live forever. Their bridal chamber was decorated with white linen and there were wedding gifts in one corner of the room. Toothless was already asleep on the sheep rug. The three of them undress and climbed into bed.

"I'm glad that's all over", Hiccup said as he pulled the duvet over the three of them. "It had been a long day."

"Those priests keep on droning for so long that I thought I'm going to become an old woman", Camicazi complained as she snuggled near Hiccup's right side.

"We better get some sleep", Astrid said as she turned towards Hiccup. "I can't wait to begin my role as your new wife."

Hiccup and Camicazi nodded. Camicazi grabbed Hiccup's right arm. "Hiccup, sleep closer to me!"

Astrid immediately grabbed Hiccup's remaining arm. "No, sleep closer to me!"

"But I grabbed him first!"

"I'm the eldest!"

"What happened to our equal share?"

"You can have him tomorrow!"

"No! I want to sleep with on our first wedding night!"

"Me too!"

As Astrid and Camicazi argued and pulled Hiccup back and forth, Hiccup just groaned.

"Will there be any peace in this household?"


End file.
